


Unition of the Universe

by kuvhiraaa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuvhiraaa/pseuds/kuvhiraaa
Summary: How will the discovery of an Altean General, a giant humanoid 'ship', and a comet no earth or metalbender can manipulate, change the trajectory for Kuvira's plan to spread peace and stability throughout her new Earth Empire?Featuring Kuvira and Space KuviraLoK/VLD Crossover





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between Voltron Legendary Defender, and Avatar: Legend of Korra
> 
> Co-written by aangfire and linzin_ftw on Instagram.
> 
> Inspired by fanart by the-moon-avatar and chitrakaya on Tumblr

Anticipation was high in the bridge of this trans-galactic Altean Space Explorer commanded by General Hira. The crew of the ship had been down this same road for what felt like millennia, coming and going from their core reality to find as many trans-reality comets and ships made from the comets that were capable of surviving the passing through existential space tears as they could. Their empire now had in its possession three trans-reality comets, two full sets of Voltron Lions from two different realities, and three syncline ships from various realities capable of traversing space tears.

Empress Zina, daughter of Empress Allura of the Altean Empire and Emperor Lotor of the Galran Empire, had endowed General Hira with one of the ancient, yet still formidable Syncline ships built over six thousand decaphoebs ago with the expectation that the decorated General and her crew would use it to continue to bring glory to the Empire.

The comet was getting closer. "General Hira! This comet's readings are off the charts. Its energy levels exceed that of the most concentrated quintessence harvested directly from the druids and dissented Alteans!"

"Ready the Syncline Ship! I'm going after it!" Hira ordered her second in command.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I don't have a choice. We have been trailing this comet for centuries, and it is finally within range. This comet's large enough for us to create a transreality teludav. Such a device will enable us to send standard ships to other realities without requiring either Voltron or Syncline to carry it. We will become unbeatable in our quest to spread peace and stability throughout all realities. I won't let it get away!" Hira responded with a signature lethal determination in violet and turquoise eyes.

"Very well."

"Readying Syncline Ship. Should be able to depart in approximately three doboshes."

Hira ran to the hangar and engaged the blasters on her suit to launch her up into the cockpit of Syncline in its transformed state.

"Beginning System Check."

"Front and Rear Stabilizers?"

"Stabilizers are go-"

"Quintessence collection array?"

"Quintessence collection array is go-"

"Infracells"

"Infracells up

"Dynotherms-"

"Dynotherms connected."

"Airlock system,"

"Airlocks are a go-"

"Atmospheric levels?"

"Atmospheric levels are a go-"

"Communication equipment?"

"All a go-"

"You are cleared for take off."

"Switching on mega-thrusters"

"Good luck, General Hira."

The hangar doors opened, and Hira took off.

"Engaging hyperdrive!" Hira yelled accelerating the massive mech to maximum speed after the comet.

"Checking vitals." her second in command called back from the explorer vessel.

"All satisfactory," Hira replied quickly scanning her monitors.

"Almost there!" She announced. She pulled her left joystick back and pushed the right one forward and pressed the button on top to activate the tethers. Four flew out of the Syncline ship, two from each hand and latched onto the transreality comet.

"Exiting hyperdrive!" Hira yelled reconfiguring the ship's fuel allocation. "Pulling back!" Hira yelled killing the rear thrusters and activating the front ones. Just then, an alarm blared in the cockpit.

"Magnus, the sensors are going haywire!" Hira yelled. The position was off. The coordinates were running wild. Hira looked out the visor of Syncline's head.

"Magnus! Can you hear me?! Magnus! I think we're near a reality rift! _Magnus_!" Hira yelled as she and the comet went through. The quintessence was overwhelming. But as they learned during numerous expeditions through realities and experimentation with the quintessence between, it was not the quintessence that corrupted living beings but the dark creatures that lived in between realities.

Hira closed her eyes to the blinding yellow light, then felt and saw nothing.

When she came to, she was still in the Syncline, still tethered to the comet, and plummeting towards an unfamiliar planet.

She tried to pull back, but the gravity of the planet was too strong. Syncline was rumored to have the ability to jump between realities and create space folds, but no pilot since Lotor himself had been able to do so. For now, it was just a ship.

"Magnus! Magnus, do you read me? Magnus!" Hira screamed. Nothing. She checked her scanners. The coordinates were too far from where she remembered last being, and in a galaxy, she'd never seen before.

"Bracing for impact!" She said, reconfiguring Syncline's settings again. She let go of the controls. Her seat strapped down her helmet, her limbs, and her torso then expanded to enclose the Altean in a thick bubble to brace her against the imminent impact.

The crash blacked her out, naturally.

Hira woke to hear the whirring of saws, and the pounding of drills as the primitives of this unknown planet feebly tried to breach the nearly indestructible hull of the Syncline. Though it could take their pitiful beating, Hira still didn't like the thought of them even attempting to break in. She pressed the release button, and the visor flipped up, sending the half-dozen primitives and their tools off the ship and into the air. She jumped out and activated her blaster in her right gauntlet and her energy katar in her left hand and prepared for a fight.

"Step away from the Syncline!" Hira yelled, pulling a blaster.

"Syncline?" One primitive standing on the breast of the Syncline repeated, shocked.

"That's what you call this thing?"

"The vessel! Step away from the vessel!" Hira ordered.

There were many primitives. Their clothes were incredibly dull. Some wore metal bands on their upper arms and metal shoulder armor while others wore only cloth epaulets on their shoulders, Hira observed quickly trying to categorize the primitives by the ranks on their uniform

"I'm afraid we can't do that," a man wearing those metal armbands and the most stripes stitched into his sleeve said, walking towards Hira. "This vessel and the comet it's attached to is now the property of the Earth Empire!"

"Anything that falls into the Earth Empire's territory is the property of the Earth Empire!"

"Just like that Fire Nation blimp that thought it'd come to investigate the crash site to see if Sozin's comet had returned to grant them unlimited firepower!"

"Surrender your weapon. And nobody has to get hurt," the primitive walking towards her ordered.

 _Earth Empire? But we subjugated Earth eons ago!_ Hira sighed at this thought. _I guess it's just another reality where we'll have to start from scratch._

"I will never surrender!" Hira yelled, opening fire, stunning the commander and several Earth Empire soldiers who tried to come near her. Just then she felt something curl around her right wrist and her left ankle. She used her energy katar to try to slice the assumed whip, but there was nothing there, only one of those metal strips. Huh? Just then one of those strips slapped over her eyes blindfolding her, and yanked her off of the roof of the Syncline.

"Bind her and throw her in a platinum cell! See if there's any way to get that suit off! We can't have those weapons appearing again!" The second in command to the first man ordered the army.

"The Great Uniter will _definitely_ want to hear about this."

"Captain Leung! We can't bend the comet!" one of the soldiers wearing metal strips yelled.

"Then rope it!"

"Sir! It's too big and too heavy!"

"Then construct a dome over it! The Fire Nation, Water Tribes, and certainly the United Republic cannot know this exists!" Captain Leung yelled.

"Yes, captain!" the man with the metal armband yelled saluting.


	2. A Breach in the System

As the maglev sped through the countryside of the Earth Empire, the Great Uniter gazed at a map with members of her inner circle all gathered to receive their latest set of orders.

"Great Uniter! There's been a... a breach!" yelled a corporal barging into the Great Uniter's train car directly to Kuvira in a salute.

"A breach?" she said, turning her attention away from the map to the soldier.

"What do you mean a breach?"

"I'm- not sure how to explain this. Just outside of Chin Village, there were lights in the sky, then some sort of... vehicle fell out of the sky."

"The sky?" Kuvira raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Earth Empire's 52nd division was able to conceal the contraption and apprehend the pilot."

"I'm missing the point here; why is this of relevance to me, besides the paranormality of this event?"

"Well— the pilot is a foreigner, but she's not from any of the other three nations. She's from a place called the  _Altean Empire_ , and she is demanding to speak with you!"

"What makes this pilot important enough to meet with me, especially when we are on the brink of unifying the entire Earth Kingdom?"

The soldier looked shaken and unable to articulate his desperate need for Kuvira to listen. Seeing his struggle, she sighed.

"Very well," Kuvira said, turning back to her group.

"Have this  _Altean_  and her ship brought to me."

"See, that's... sort of where we ran into some troubles. We have no way to transport the ship. It's too big, and only she can pilot it. You would have to come to it!"

"Baatar, how far is Chin Village?" she asked her fiancé.

"A day away by maglev, Great Uniter," her fiancé answered using her formal title in the presence of lower-ranking subordinates.

Kuvira growled with a combination of frustration and annoyance.

"Tell the conductor to set a course for Chin Village," Kuvira ordered the corporal.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the soldier said saluting sloppily before running to execute his most recent order.

* * *

"Primitives move so slowly on this planet," Hira grumbled from her jail cell as she waited impatiently for their leader to arrive.

"Please refrain from calling us primitives," the army colonel said blandly.

"Why should I? It's what you are!" Hira replied. Just then a small metallic tetrahedral object flew through the window and floated in front of Hira projecting a screen before the prisoner, bearing what seemed to be some form of writing, then projecting several images of the planet.

"What is that?"

"My drone. I've named it Mynar. According to him, you have planes. They're not as fast as fighters, but they're at least faster than that train you use to transport people and things. Why don't you use them more often?" Hira asked the army colonel critically.

The colonel's eyes narrowed.

"Fuel for planes is in limited supply."

"If you used quintessence instead of petrol, you wouldn't run into these issues."

" _Quintessence!_ " the colonel repeated in distaste. "As I've told you before, we've no idea what that is nor how to harness/use it."

Hira rolled her eyes. "Primitives," she muttered under her breath, irritably shaking her head.

* * *

"Is this her?" Kuvira asked looking down upon the foreigner.

"This is your leader?" Hira asked the colonel, appalled.

"Yes," the colonel answered.

Hira's eyes narrowed in scrutiny. "Her ears!"

"What's wrong with them?" the colonel asked.

"They're hideous!" Hira scoffed.

"This is a waste of my time," Kuvira grumbled, walking away.

"Wait!" Hira yelled shaking her head.

The Great Uniter ignored her, and continued forward.

"Mynar! Stop her!" Hira yelled.

The little tetrahedral metal bot flew in front of Kuvira making her gasp in surprise.

"Stun her accomplices! We need to talk! Privately!" Hira ordered.

The tetrahedral object turned blasting beams of energy at all of Kuvira's accomplices including Baatar, the colonel, and the captain.

"Do I have your attention now,  _Great Uniter_?" Hira asked.

Kuvira tried to metal bend the object, but it remained in front of her. Instead, it made a raspberry sound, like a child spitting in her face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kuvira asked, violently turning around.

"I am General Hira, and I need to be let out of these chains so I can return to my home planet with my comet and my ship," Hira replied. Kuvira sighed.

"First you're going to give me some answers. What is this thing?" Kuvira asked pointing at the floating tetrahedral object.

"Mynar. He's my drone," Hira responded.

"What is a drone? A weapon?" she asked, examining the object.

"A weapon, companion, researcher, translator…" Kuvira turned to Hira with a vexed glare.

"How about this," Kuvira sighed. "You help me conquer my one planet with your...  _technology_ , and I will help you conquer the universe with my metal benders."

"What makes you think I've any use for your  _primitive_  metalbenders? You're in no position to bargain with me," Hira snickered

"Am I not? My primitive metalbenders were able to overpower you. Your ship is grounded, your comet locked up, and you're now in chains with nothing but this," Kuvira said, snatching Mynar out of the air and holding it, aimed at Hira. "And you lack bending." Kuvira flung a metal strip through the bars of the cell and latched loosely it around her arms, lifting her into the air before setting her down. "You don't have a choice but to accept my generous offer." Kuvira turned to the captain and the colonel who were slowly starting to regain consciousness. "Transfer the  _Altean_  to the prison car on the maglev. I want to keep her close in case she changes her mind, and keep her chained up," Kuvira ordered them, as she began to exit the room.

"No! I'll help!" Hira exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Kuvira looked up to the absurdly tall alien.

"Unusual for a human," Kuvira said under her breath.

"That is because I am  **not**  a human. I am an Altean," Hira said firmly. Kuvira stared into Hira's eyes with a unique apathy.

"Nobody is to know about the Altean," Kuvira ordered the captain, bending the gate of the cell open. "Someone... fetch her a cloak. no one is to see the oddity," she said quietly with her back turned towards the exit.

"That won't be necessary," Hira responded confidently. Kuvira returned her gaze to the tall foreigner to see the magenta-haired woman shrinking. Her skin turned slightly paler, then her hair turned black, so that she looked just like any other Earth commoner. Her ears rounded off, her limbs shortened, and her turqoise crescent markings just below the eyes faded to just a few shades lighter than the rest of her new face.

"What did you just do?" Kuvira asked, stunned.

"Some lucky Alteans are born with the ability to change their appearance at will. It is what has enabled us to blend in with the inhabitants of the planets we visit and become such effective diplomats, merchants, and spreaders of peace and stability all over the universe." Hira explained with a malicious grin. "Now, all I'm going to need a change of costume."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you noticed us quoting Allura when she met Kieth and when she turned into a Galran to sneak onto a Galra Cruiser :) If you have time, we'd love to hear your thoughts on what we have so far.
> 
> (If you don't want to watch all of Voltron, but want to know who is Hira, she only appears in quite literally one episode called "Hole in the Sky" Season 3, Episode 4) Happy reading!


	3. Altean Tech

Before they could start building, Hira would have to learn about this "Earth" and what materials she could work with. She was a powerful Altean and a decent builder, in her own right, but was nowhere near as powerful as the great alchemists of the recent past, Honerva and Allura. Still, the resources on this planet were even more limiting than all of the other Earths in the other seven hundred and forty-one known realities. She wandered the library with Kuvira and Baatar.

"Seriously, you have  _no_  computers?" Hira asked standing inside the Earth Empire's greatest collection of information on the sciences and histories, a physical library filled with fragile, crumbling scrolls and ancient tomes.

"No, We don't," Kuvira replied impatiently. It was the sixteenth time the Altean asked after opening scroll after scroll for Mynar to scan and translate into Altean.

"No energy scanners?"

"No."

"No universal positioning system?"

"No."

"No global positioning system?" Hira asked hopefully.

"No," Kuvira answered, nearly at her wit's end with this Altean.

"Have you ever even used electromagnetic waves for signaling?" Hira asked casually tossing an ancient scroll over her shoulder as Mynar finished scanning it, severely disturbing the equally ancient librarian who scrambled to pick up the artifact, roll it up again, and stow it away on the proper shelf.

"Summon Varrick," Kuvira ordered the nearest soldier, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Did somebody call a genius?" a flamboyant man with a rather stupid little mustache and a pitiful goatee said appearing, saluting Kuvira before turning to see the new woman by the Great Uniter's side. He paused and bowed at the sight of Hira.

"And who might you be, beautiful dame?"

"Her name is Hira, and she will be your new accomplice on the spirit weapon. Your new job will be to decipher everything she says and make it happen. Hira, this is our chief engineer in charge of creating the spirit canon that we will use to finish off any remaining threats to the peace and balance of the Earth Empire."

"Chief engineer?" Hira raised a brow. _Maybe I should test this primitive's knowledge of how the universe works,_ she thought evilly.

"What is a wave?"

"Which kind, the ones at the beach or the ones we hear?  _Or smell?_ " the strange man whispered loudly. Hira was unimpressed.

"I'm just pulling your chain! Waves are these cool things with two properties: magnitude and length!"

"You forgot a third,"  _close though_ , thought Hira with an amused expression on her face.

"There's a third property?" the eccentric primitive engineer asked, leaning in towards Hira.

"Orientation. Multiple waves can share the same axis but oscillate at different angles to any given plane," Hira informed him.

"Orientation?" the man said, manic. "Zhu Li! How could I have forgotten orientation!  _Stupid_!" he yelled, banging his head. The woman with him didn't seem to care.

"Forgive me for interrupting this… discussion on such basic concepts of the nature of things, but instead of wasting our time in a library waiting for Mynar to finish learning what resources our planet has available to you, wouldn't it be more efficient if we were to show you what we have already started working on? That way can make the necessary modifications and stay on schedule with the invasion before the other Nations change their stances on the current situation?" Baatar asked his fiancée, her new ally, and their chief engineer.

Both women turned to him with strikingly similar hard glares. Kuvira's expression softened first.

"You're right. Hira, can Mynar finish without you?" The Great United asked the Altean General.

"He will need an accomplice to open the scrolls," Hira replied turning to look at her drone who waited patiently to scan the next item.

Kuvira thought for a moment. Who could they spare for a short while?

"Zhu Li? Would you mind remaining here and assisting the drone with the data collection?" Kuvira asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hira noticed and appreciated the way Kuvira persuaded her subjects.

"It would be an honor, Great Uniter," Zhu Li responded with a respectful bow.

"But Zhu Li can't stay here! She's my assistant! I need her to  _do the thing_!"

"You can use Baatar," Kuvira responded blandly.

"For a scientist, he is rather… emotional…" Hira commented as they walked to catch a train to the outer wall where the maglev was waiting.

"It must be a Southern Water Tribe trait. The Avatar is from there, and she's just as hot-headed and temperamental as Varrick is weepy," Kuvira replied. "Makes the job easier for me in the long run."

"The  _Avatar_?"

"Master of all four elements. She's supposed to be in charge of keeping balance and peace in the world, but she's gone missing. After the last Queen was assassinated, the world needed somebody to establish peace and stability in the Earth Kingdom. When the matriarch of my city-state refused, preferring to stay safe behind her walls, I stepped up and did what nobody else had the guts to do. I put an end to the anarchy. I would not let belligerents terrorize my people and destroy my country while the other world leaders sat idly by neglecting the countless lives that were being slaughtered right before their eyes." Kuvira said proudly.

"You're a good emperor."

"You think so?" Kuvira asked.

"Preservation of life is the Altean Empire's highest priority, though we also understand, that sometimes we must make sacrifices to achieve our goals."

"How do you deal with belligerents, in this Altean Empire?"

"We use something called a hoctril."

"Let me guess; it's another piece of your advanced Altean technology."

"Exactly. It saps the will from the individual upon which it is implanted making them perfectly content with doing your bidding without any need for reconditioning."

"You don't say," said Kuvira, interested.

"How difficult is it to manufacture and install?"

"Not difficult at all. In fact, most Altean Commanders carry with them at least couple in case they encounter members of the Guns Of Gamora on their travels,"

"Guns Of Gamora?"

"They're the resistance we face, much like your bandits, only far more numerous and much better organized rendering them rather... difficult to obliterate,

"How do you install them?" Kuvira asked.

Hira lifted her gauntlet and touched a part of the smooth surface which projected a three-dimensional image for both to see the hoctril. It had a curved surface with two antennae on the convex side and two probes protruding from the concave side. Then the hologram showed a galran's head.

"The probes deploy. All you have to do is remove a patch of hair, place the concave side flush with the head and activate it. The probes sink right in and connect to the brain."

"Do you have any with you?"

"Some, why?"

"Would you be willing to give them to me?"

"If it will help you conquer your Earth Kingdom so I can leave this planet and get back to my core reality, yes," Hira responded. "How many do you need?"

"For now just one, for Suyin Beifong."

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is greatly appreciated! Let us know what you think :)


End file.
